Coalition remnants
After the Union was formed, the entirety of the Confederacy and much of the United Villager Coalition joined Notch. However, some UVC colonies did not like the new ideologies of the Minecraftian Union, and retained their independence. Notable UVC Remnants Active Calvin's Vipers The notorious UVC general Calvin Rea was among the most respected officer in the Coalition military. He also happens to be a perpetual, therefore giving him immortal life, in addition to enhanced strength, speed, and agility. When much of the Coalition merged into the Union, Calvin felt betrayed, as though his former leaders had "gone soft". Calvin refused to join, and formed his own villager colony on the distant world of Dantioch V. The planet's population grew rapidly, and the syndicate spread to the rest of the Dantioch System. Calvin's Vipers would make occasional strikes against the Alliance, most notably on the Sangheili colony world of Decided Heart. The Black Panthers The Black Panthers are known for a more stealthy approach during attacks. Rather than send an entire war fleet towards a planet immediately, they will have a small strike team land on the planet and infiltrate the planet's government. By the time the government was neutralized, the war fleet could attack. Shields of the Martyred Saint The Shields of the Martyred Saint are mentioned in Union records as one of many Coalition remnants. Guardian The Guardian is a mercenary faction that, unlike most other Coalition remnants, has often fought alongside various Alliance armies. The Silver Lions The Silver Lions are mentioned in Union records as one of many Coalition remnants. Inactive The Jackals The Jackals were a small, yet lethal faction. Only numbering in the thousands, they could only make small hit-and-run attacks. Eventually, a Union fleet tracked them back to their base of operations, permanently neutralizing the Jackals. Sons of Prometheus The Sons of Prometheus enlisted a small faction of Jiralhanae smugglers to try and infiltrate the Covenant's economy. The Prophets soon discovered them and sent an entire fleet to glass their base of operations. Ghost Leopard Ghost Leopard is mentioned in Union records as a Coalition remnant encountered and neutralized by the Alliance. The Red Demons The Red Demons were a Coalition remnant regiment that offered its service to followers of Khorne, the Chaos God of war and violence. The Union had to dispatch their Grey Knights chapter by the time the Red Demons began to summon Bloodletters. The Black Vipers The Black Vipers are mentioned in Union records as a Coalition remnant encountered and neutralized by the Tau Empire. Phoenix Phoenix was a faction consisting of soldiers who had broken away from Calvin's Vipers, another Coalition remnant. Phoenix was later tracked down and eradicated by Calvin's Vipers. Angels of the Coalition Being powerful in terms of both size and brutality, the Angels of the Coalition were among the deadliest Coalition remnants ever encountered. Their leaders were among the most potent-minded beings in the galaxy, some more intelligent than even the Union's greatest military strategists. The Angels were one of the few, if not only, Coalition remnants to attempt to unite all UVC remnants into a United Villager Empire, and had managed to sway at least 3 other minor remnants to their cause. The whole of the Union's navy was dispatched to the Angels' home system, resulting in the deaths of thousands of Union troops. Category:Factions Category:Human Factions Category:Union Canon